Recently, a video camera, a home-use video camera among others, has been equipped with the better functions in addition to its reducing size and weight. Consumers have demanded the better quality picture such as of high color fidelity as well as displaying detail. In order to satisfy this demand, technical levels relating to many components of the video camera have been highly enhanced, and in particular, performance of the CCD chip which is called "a heart of video camera," has been remarkably progressed in increasing a number of pixels. On the other hand, a home-use video camera of which main stream has been one-eye video camera using one CCD chip, starts replacing the one-eye with a three-eye using three CCD chips which has been employed in an expensive professional video camera, namely, three CCD chips correspond to Red, Green, Blue colors. Comparing with the one-eye video camera, the three-eye video camera is required an ultra positioning accuracy because three CCD chips are to be optically disposed at correct positions. Since the home-use video camera has been designed to be portable and smaller in size, many of the components are mounted in an extreme high density. Therefore, the solid-state image sensing apparatus for the home-use video camera is required to change itself in its own structure.
FIG. 9 and FIG. 10 depict a conventional solid-state image sensing apparatus. FIG. 9 is a cross section of a solid-state image sensing apparatus in a ceramic package which was once a mainstream. A ceramic package 1, on which metallized conductor 2 is formed, has a concave part 3 in the center thereof. On the concave part 3, a CCD chip 4 is mounted by die bonding, and an electrode pad 6 of CCD chip 4 is wire-bonded to the metallized conductor 2 by a metal lead 7. A lead terminal 8 is deposited to an end face of metallized conductor 2 exposing itself from the side of ceramic package 1.
FIG. 10 is a cross section of a solid-state image sensing apparatus in a plastic package. A lead frame 11 comprising an inner lead 9 and an outer lead 10 is inmolded in a plastic package 12. At a center of the plastic package, a concave portion 13 is situated. The CCD chip 4 is di-bonded by conductive paste l4 to the concave portion 13, and the electrode pad 6 on the CCD chip 4 is wire-bonded to the inner lead 9 by the metal lead 7 as same as the case of the ceramic package shown in FIG. 9.
However, according to the above conventional solid-state image sensing apparatus and the manufacturing method thereof, the CCD chip in either the ceramic package 1 or plastic package 12, is mounted on the base of either concave part 3 or 13 by die bonding. When this conventional solid-state image sensing apparatus having the above structure is mounted to the three-eye video camera and is accurately positioned in optical manner, the base of concave part 3 or 13 of ceramic package 1 or plastic package 12 to which the CCD chip 4 is die-bonded should be processed in high accuracy. Also a level of parallelism with regard to the base and an upper face of ceramic package 1 or plastic package 12 should be highly accurate. These factors not only increase a cost of ceramic package 1 or plastic package 12 but also raise a cost of mounting process of CCD chip 4. The wire-bonding method for connecting the electrode pad 6 of CCD chip 4 with the metallized conductor 2 or the inner lead 9 via the metal lead 7 is a classic manufacturing technique expecting a low defect ratio and requiring little effort for replacing chips; however, this method limits the size reduction of solid-state image sensing apparatus, and cannot fully respond to a request of reducing a size thereof from the market of home-use video camera.